juegosjuegos_y_mas_juegosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 Y Su ACTUALIZACIÓN en el motor GoldSrc . Fue Lanzado por primera vez Como parte de la Recopilación de videojuegos The Orange Box el 10 de octubre de 2007 párrafo de Windows y Xbox 360 El juego DESPUÉS FUE Lanzado Independiente de La Recopilación for Windows el 8 de abril de 2008, párr OS X dos años Más Tarde y para Linux el 14 de febrero de 2013. Team Fortress 2 es Distribuido en Línea desde el servicio de vapor , MIENTRAS Que La Venta al Público era manejado POR Electronic Arts . El 23 de junio de 2011, el juego en sí Hizo free-to-play, respaldado por microtransacciones por armas en el juego por Steam. El Desarrollo de Team Fortress 2 FUE Dirigido por John Cook y Robin Walker Que originalmente crearon el mod de Team Fortress para Quake en 1996. El juego FUE Anunciado en 1998, y era Primero IMPULSADO POR EL motor GoldSrc de la válvula, Pero ESTO Cambió ya Que Pasó por Diferentes fases de Diseño. En 1999, el juego parecia desviarse de Sus predecesores al Seguir ONU Estilo de jugabilidad Más realista y militarista, Pero su diseño FUE Cambiando En un lapso de Desarrollo de nueve años. La rendición final de la Muestra de las Naciones Unidas Estilo visual caricaturesco Influenciado por el arte de JC Leyendecker, Dean Cornwell y Norman Rockwell. 1 y es accionado por el motor Source . El juego en si gira En torno a dos equipos, Cada Uno Con El Acceso a nueve clases de personajes Diferentes, Luchando En Una Variedad de Modos de juego los situados en Diferentes Entornos o mapas, A Veces con el tema de las Naciones Unidas de Fábrica o de depósito. La Falta de información o progreso Evidente por Seis años del Desarrollo del juego original, Causo A que sea Etiquetado como vaporware . 2 Tras su lanzamiento, publicación El juego recibio aclamación de la Crítica y Varios premios, Siendo elogiado Por Su Estilo gráfico, jugabilidad balanceada, su humor y por su USO de Notables de personajes completos En un videojuego multijugador unicamente. 3 4 5 Índice [ Ocultar ] *1 Jugabilidad **1.1 Modos de juego **1.2 Clases y personajes **1.3 Juego Competitivo *2 Desarrollo **2.1 Orígenes **2.2 Desarrollo Temprano **2.3 final de Diseño **2.4 Lanzamiento **2,5 Post-Lanzamiento ***2.5.1 Economía ***2.5.2 -libre-to-play **2.6 periféricos compatibles *3 comercialización *4 Recepción *5 Requisitos * * Jugabilidad [ editar ] Como predecesores Sus, Team Fortress 2 ESTA Centrado Sobre Dos equipos rivales, fiable Excavación y Demolición (ROJO) Y Constructores Liga Estados (BLU) compitiendo Por un objetivo m directora BASADO en combate. 6 Los Jugadores pueden Elegir para jugar Como una de las nueve clases de personajes en estos equipos, Cada Uno Con SUS Fortalezas unicas, Debilidades y armas. AUNQUE ALGUNAS Las Habilidades de clases Han Sido cambiadas de Anteriores entregas de Team Fortress , Los Elementos Básicos de Cada clase de han permanecido, ESTO Siendo ONU arma primaria, secundaria arma ONU y Un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. 7 8 El juego FUE Lanzado con Seis mapas Oficiales, AUNQUE 44 MAPAS ADICIONALES, 9 Arena mapas, 8 mapas rey de la colina y Otros Varios Tipos de Mapas FUERON INCLUIDOS EN Actualizaciones posteriores. 9 10 Adicionalmente, Una serie de mapas: hechos por la comunidad were Lanzados. Cuando Los Jugadores Entran un Nivel por Primera Vez de las Naciones Unidas, ONU vídeo introductorio Muestra de Como Completar SUS Objetivos. Durante las partidas, "La narradora", 11 Anuncia VARIOS eventos en el juego por Altavoces. El limite de Jugadores es 16 en la Xbox 360 y la PlayStation 3. 12 En la PC, en 2008 actualizó la válvula de Team Fortress 2 para Incluir Una variables de Servidor Que permite Hasta 32 Jugadores. 13 Team Fortress 2 Es El primero de los juegos multijugadores de la válvula es proveer Estadísticas Detalladas del Jugador. ESTOS INCLUYEN: Tiempo Pasado jugando Como Cada clase, Más puntos obtenidos, y Las mayores Capturas u Objetivos alcanzados en Una Sola Vida. Estadísticas persistentes le Dicen Como el o ella ESTÁN Mejorando en una Relación Estas Estadísticas, cuentos Como Si el Jugador this cerca de su logro por el Mayor Daño infligido En Una ronda. 9 '' Team Fortress 2'' tambien Tiene Salón numerosos "Logros" por Hacer ALGUNAS tareas, como hacer Una Cierta Cantidad de muertes o Completar Una ronda Dentro de la ONU Cierto Tiempo. Nuevos conjuntos de Logros Específicos párrafo Cada clase de han Sido añadidos en Actualizaciones, sea cual sea el ánade Nuevas Habilidades y armas A Cada clase Una Vez Desbloqueado por el Jugador. Este Sistema de desbloqueos ha Sido Expandido En un Sistema de azar, en Donde el Jugador también PUEDE Obtener los Artículos simplemente jugando al juego. 14 Los Logros desbloqueados y Las Estadísticas de Juegos Jugados anteriormente hijo visualizados en el Perfil de vapor Comunidad o de Xbox Live del Jugador. Modos de juego [ editar ] El objetivo m del juego es Definido por el Modo de juego en la USO. *En mapas de CTF_ o Captura la Bandera , el objetivo m para los dos equipos es de Obtener la ONU maletín con inteligencia from La Base del enemigo y devolverlo una base Propia SUS evitando Que El equipo contrario Haga Lo Mismo. El Jugador Que Lleva LA INFORMACIÓN Puede Ser asesinado párrafo Dejar caer el maletín, o el Jugador PUEDE Dejarlo caer voluntariamente; en esto any Inicia Temporizador breve ONU. Si La inteligencia no es Recogida por Otro Jugador del equipo contrario Antes de Que ESE Tiempo ACABE, es devuelto a su base de de origen. Un equipo Solamente PUEDE anotar entregando la inteligencia del enemigo una base Do. Una partida sigue prisa Que Un equipo del tenga Una Cantidad de puntos o puesta Hasta Que El Tiempo ACABE. 15 Una variante de Captura la Bandera, Llamada Entrega Especial, Tiene una Equipos Que compiten Por un párrafo en solitario maletín · intentar entregarlo neutro blanco ONU. Una Vez Que la inteligencia es recogido Por un equipo, Solamente los Miembros de equipo ESE PUEDE llevarlo Hasta Que ya Entregado mar con Éxito, o El Tiempo de caída expire el mar y un devuelto s posición original de su. *Los Modos de CP_ o Punto de Control de Son Más variados En sus Objetivos, Pero comparten La Misma Finalidad de Capturar punto de la ONU en particular, en el mapa al tener uno o mas Miembros del equipo de Permanecer en El Punto pecado La Presencia del equipo contrario por la ONU Corto PERIODO dE TIEMPO. 15 En mapas de Punto de Control Estándar, equipo Cada ya ControlA El Mismo Número de puntos, con el pecado Un Punto Adicional reclamar; Los equipos pueden Solamente · intentar Capturar los Puntos de Captura Más Cercanos de Los Que ya controlan. Cada equipo intenta progresivamente Capturar todos los Puntos de Control Para Ganar La Ronda. En mapas en Estilo de atacar / Defensor, el equipo ROJO ya Controla todos los puntos en el mapa, y Tiene Que mantener ESTOS puntos de Ser capturados por el equipo contrario (equipo BLU) Por un PERIODO DE TIEMPO, al Que se le de Agrega Una Pequeña Cantidad de Tiempo Cada vez Que BLU Captura ONU punto.Una vez Que BLU Captura Un Punto, this no puede ser Recuperado por el equipo RED. Mapas Estilo Ataque / Defensa pueden venir en mapas De Una O Varias rondas; Las Rondas Despues de la primera Solamente podran Ser Jugados si el BLU gana Una ronda. *Control territorial Es Una versión Más COMPLEJA de Punto de Control, En Donde Cada mapa es Dividido En un Número de Secciones Cerradas, retenidas Entre los Dos equipos. Cada ronda Tiene un equipo de la ONU Intentando Tener el control de de los Puntos de Captura Del otro equipo en esa section in Una Cantidad fija de Tiempo. Una Vez Que El equipo del tenga todos los puntos excepto la Base de enemigo, then Ellos intentas Capturar la base de MIENTRAS Que El enemigo lo Defiende En un Periodo de Tiempo Fijo. 15 *El Modo koth_ o Rey de la Colina Presenta Un Solo Punto de Control en el centro del mapa, con los equipos compitiendo por el control de Sobre ella. El Punto de Control ES BLOQUEADO POR UN PERIODO DE Tiempo Puesto DESPUÉS del inicio de la ronda. Una Vez Que El punto Desbloqueado mar, Ambos equipos pueden capturarlo. Capturar El Punto de Control Hace Que El Reloj del equipo empiezce la cuenta atrás. El Reloj Que ACTUALMENTE ESTA Realizando la cuenta atrás en solitario se detendrá si El Otro equipo Captura El Punto, El Reloj Llegue a las 0:00, o la ONU evento Específico al mapa de Como Ocurre por example ONU jefe Aparece Durante el evento de Halloween. Los equipos Ganan La Ronda de Si El Reloj Llega un 0:00 con el punto de control de ACTUALMENTE en el control de su. Si El Otro equipo this capturando El Punto, La Ronda no va a Terminar Hasta Que El Progreso del Punto de Captura se reinicie un 0. 16 *Los mapas de pl_ y plr_ o Carga Explosiva Cuentan Con Un Carril En Donde Sobre ella hay Una bomba Montada En Una vagoneta. Estós mapas Vienen en dos Variedades. En los mapas de Carga Explosiva normales, UN equipo Tiene Que Llevar la vagoneta un Través de la UNOS Puntos de Control en Tiempo Limitado párrafo ONU Alcanzar el objetivo m Que definitiva El Otro equipo Defiende. La vagoneta Se Mueve si uno o mas Jugadores del equipo ESTÁN cerca de ella el pecado Enemigos cerca; ESTO Durante, la vagoneta cura y munición provides una Ellos cerca de ella. Si Nadie Está Por la vagoneta, PUEDE Que se mueva Hacia Atrás Hacia El último punto de control, o rodar Fuera de Tramos de subida de la pista. 17 En Carrera de vagonetas, Ambos equipos compiten por: entregar la vagoneta con la bomba Hacia el Objetivo final; No hay puntos de control de las vagonetas y empujándola Jugadores pecado no se Mueven en reversa, Pero se necesitaran Miembros del equipo cerca para Completar Secciones Cuesta Arriba. 18 Ambos Tipos de juego pueden venir en mapas De Una O Varias rondas. En el Modo Estándar, Las Rondas Siguientes Solamente pueden Ser Jugados si el BLU gana. En carrera de vagonetas, TODAS LAS rondas jugadas podran Ser pecado Tener en Cuenta Cual de los equipos gana, Pero el ganador de las rondas Anteriores Comienza con su vagoneta Más adelante de la pista. *El Modo arena_ o Arena Es Un Modo de deathmatch en equipo , tipicamente ocurriendo en Entornos Más pequeños Contando con Un Solo Punto de control. En Ronda Cada, los Jugadores no reaparecen Despues de morir; UN equipo gana al Capturar El Punto de Control o Eliminando a todos los Miembros Del otro equipo. 19 *El Modo medieval Puede Ser jugado en mapas Dedicados A Este Modo, o Siendo habilitado en OTRO MODO de juego. Este Modo LAS OBLIGACIONES al Jugador una USAR armas cuerpo a cuerpo o armas SIMILARES con el tema medieval (Con El Arco y la Flecha del francotirador), y altera Otros facetos no jugables del Programa, Como translate Todo el texto en el Chat del juego En Una versión aproximada del inglés moderno Temprano . 20 21 *El Modo Mannpower Es Un Modo muy diferente a los demas, Este Modo Cuenta con la temática de Captura la Bandera con Una Nueva Herramienta Llamada "gancho" la Cual es la USADA párr engancharse a CUALQUIER Tipo de superfície y Con Varios Tipos de potenciadores. Ejm: Fuerza, Resistencia, vampiro, Devolver, Rapidez, agilidad, criticos, etc. *El Modo mvm_ o Mann contra Máquinas (abreviado Como MvM) Es Un MoDo COOPERATIVO de SEIS JUGADORES Donde Estan Los Mercenarios Defendiendo UNA Estructura contraindicaciones Olas Cada Vez Mas dificiles de robots. Los Jugadores Tienen La de habilidad de Comprar ACTUALIZACIONES Y MEJORAS Entre rondas Usando Dinero en El Juego de Ganado Olas de Durante Previas. 22 Una versión "Modo Mann" está disponible al comprar Boletos con dinero real, para Participar en eventos Mas Grandes en Servidores Oficiales con La Oportunidad de ganar Artículos cosméticos Únicos Despues de Completar la ONU Turno de Servicio. 23 *El Modo pass_ o pasar el tiempo Es Un Modo de juego Que empezo Siendo Una beta el 18 de agosto del 2015. Los mapas simétricos hijo y se juega de forma parecida al Capturar la Bandera, con La Diferencia De que habra BALÓN ONU en el Centro y el objetivo m es Tomarlo y anotar en el arco enemigo. El que Posee el BALÓN Tiene Regeneración de Vida, PUEDE ver por las Paredes a los Jugadores (mar aliados o Enemigos), Tiene Un bono pequeño de Velocidad y No Puede atacar, Pero PUEDE dar pases y Este Puede Ser interceptado por el enemigo. El Modo de juego se Hizo oficial con la ACTUALIZACIÓN Conoce a Tu Pareja. Con la ACTUALIZACIÓN Conoce a Tu Pareja SE ANADE el Modo informal, la ONU Sistema de matchmaking con Sistema de la ONU similares al Modo Competitivo (ver apartado de Juego Competitivo), En Donde Las Partidas hijo 12v12 Con Un rango aparte al Modo Competitivo En Donde No Se Sufre penalización al Abandonar el Servidor. Se da la Posibilidad de buscar y UniRSE una ANU partida (mar en curso o no) de any Modo de juego los antes mencionado. Todos Los Modos una Excepción del MvM pueden Ser Jugados Sobre las reglas del "inmortales", el cual sea un Limita los equipos de un Máximo de 9 Jugadores de la ONU Cada Uno Y LAS OBLIGACIONES A Cada Jugador un select Una clase sueltas para jugar. Un Modo de Entrenamiento Para Ayudar Existe una Nuevos Jugadores un acostumbrarse al juego, Usando maniquíes de madera para practicar y para introducirlos a los Conceptos de los Modos multijugador. Todos los Modo de juego Que permiten la reaparición Tienen Una demora de los antes Que El Jugador se Regenere de nuevo, con el Sistema de reaparición Siendo establecido en olas de 10 Segundos. 24 Desde 2009, también heno Una variation Al Estilo del Día de Brujas en uno o mas de los mencionados Modo Durante las Semanas de la celebration, con mapas actualizados o Modos para Incluir decoraciones Temáticas ya Veces Con Un Desafío Difícil Para Los Jugadores. EJEMPLO Por, para Halloween de 2012, ESTO Incluyó Una ronda Extremadamente Difícil de Mann contra Máquinas Que Implica Destruir Mas de 800 Fuerzas Enemigas. 25 Por Demanda populares de los eventos de Halloween, la válvula Añadío Luna Llena, la Habilidad de jugar ESTOS eventos por algunos adj Días Alrededor de la luna llena A lo largo del año, y despues Eternaween , la Habilidad Para Los Jugadores de Votar jugar los Eventos Temáticos en un bloque de dos horas en any Otro Momento. 26 Clases y personajes [ editar ] Hay nueve clases jugables en Team Fortress 2 , categorizadas papeles de ofensiva, defensiva y Asistencia. 9 Válvula ha recalcado su Enfoque en el equilibrio del juego al considerar Nuevas Mejoras en las clases de personajes, ya Que Cada clase Tiene SUS Propias Fortalezas y Debilidades Que Conducen a la dependencia de de otras clases con el fin de Ser Eficientes. ESTO fuerza la jugabilidad En un pensamiento Más Estratégico y Una Creciente utilizacion del Trabajo en Equipo Que se encontrarían Si Una clase tenia Ventajas Superiores. 27 Cada clase Tiene al Menos Tres Armas, la ONU Única arma primaria, secundaria arma ONU sueltas o Común, y Un arma cuerpo a cuerpo Distinta en concordancia con el personaje. Estós hijo los Siguientes: *La Primera Clase ofensiva Es El Scout (doblado por Nathan Vetterlein). EL Es Un fanático del béisbol y corredor callejero Que habla rapido y Es Un engreído proveniente de Boston, Massachusetts , el cual sea práctico carrera para "vencer una ESOs perros rabiosos". 28 A consecuencia, Es Un personaje ágil y Rápido, Entre Tiene 20 o 25 años, MIDE 1.75 mi this armado con Una escopeta recortada , la UNA tipo pistola , y Un bate de béisbol de aluminio. El scout es capaz de Hacer doble saltos y también de Capturar Puntos de Control y empujar las vagonetas Más Rápido Que de otras clases, Pero el (Junto a ingeniero, francotirador, y Spy) Tiene La vida más baja. El tráiler Conoce al Spy Revelo Que su Madre esta en una relacion amorosa con el espía Rojo. *El Soldado (doblado por Rick May) (La clase mas equilibrada SEGÚN Los Jugadores del juego) es significativamente Más Duradero, Pero en consecuencia f Más lento en su Velocidad. Un estereotipo del militar Estadounidense Muy Patriótico (A Pesar del Hecho de Que Nunca Fue En el Ejército), 29 Tiene Salón Entre 38 o 40 años, Mide 1.72 mi this Armado Con Un lanzacohetes , Una escopeta y Una pala plegable para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La explosión del cohete al Disparar el lanzacohetes Contra el suelo (salto de cohete), Puede Ser USADA párrafo Llegar a altas Más Posiciones, a la mecánica del juego similares Quake , Con El Costo De dañarse un Mismo uno. *La última clase ofensiva es Pyro (doblado por Dennis Bateman), la ONU pirómano mentalmente inestable, La Nacionalidad o Numero hijo desconocidos TOTALMENTE, completamente vestido con traje ignífugo de la ONU y Una máscara amortiguando su voz, mide 1,76 m. Pyro this Armado Con Un lanzallamas casero Como arma primaria. ESTO PUEDE quemar una Jugadores,: Además de Poder Producir Una explosión de aire comprimido Que Golpea un Enemigos Cercanos y los empuja Hacia Atrás, también PUEDE Devolver proyectiles Que infligen ONU Daño proporcional al daño normal (también Conocido Como minicritico o minicrit) Y PUEDE extinguir una aliados que estan en llamas. Pyro EE.UU. Una escopeta de Como arma secundaria por Defecto y EE.UU. ONU hacha de bombero para combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 30 31 *La Primera Clase defensiva es el Demoman (doblado por Gary Schwartz). EL Es Un escocés con Un Solo Ojo y de tez oscura sea cual sea el toma en exceso y es oriundo de Ullapool , Escocia . 32 Tiene Salón Entre 35 o 36 años, Mide 1.77 mi this Armado con Una botellla de vidrio, la ONU lanzagranadas y Un " lanzabombas lapa ", El Demoman PUEDE USAR su armamento predominante Y de Alto Dano párr proporcionar Fuego Indirecto Y PONER Trampas contraindicaciones Los enemigos. 30 *Pesado (también doblado por Schwartz) Es Un personaje estereotípico ruso originario de la URSS , Tiene Entre 38 o 40 años, Mide 2,02 m de altura y es fuerte Tanto en Figura Como en su acento. Obsesionado y aficionado con SUS armas, su s posición de Como la clase Más fuerte lo permite sostener y Hacer Grandes Cantidades de daño al costo De Ser La Clase Más lenta. Su arma por Defecto Consiste de Sus Propios puños, Una escopeta y Una énorme ametralladora rotativa Que El se refiere afectuosamente Como "Sasha". 33 *El Ingeniero (doblado por Grant Goodeve ) es la última clase defensiva, retratado Como un "tejano amigable" Relajado e intelectual de Bee Cave , Tejas . 34 Tiene Salón Entre 37 o 38 años, Mide 1.65 mi El Ingeniero es capaz de Construir la ONU Número De Estructuras Para Ayudar a su equipo; Una ametralladora centinela Montada Sobre trípode párrafo defensor puntos clave, la ONU dispensador de Vida y munición, y Un teletransportador de la ONU Lado, 30 el cual sea Puede Ser Mejorado Para Ser ONU Sistema de teletransportadores de Dos Lados en el Modo de juego "Mann contra Máquinas. " El ESTA armado con Una escopeta Estándar y Una pistola de Como SUS dos Primeras armas, y Una llave Stillson Como arma cuerpo a cuerpo Que también Puede Ser Utilizada para Reparar, Mejorar, y Acelerar la construcción de Sus ESTRUCTURAS. El también Tiene control de la ONU remoto con el Cual PUEDE detonar Lo Que construyó, Pero Que no Destruido ha Sido. *La Primera Clase de Apoyo de el Medic (doblado por Robin Atkin Downes), médico de la ONU Alemán de Stuttgart con poca consideration por el juramento hipocrático , 35 Tiene Salón Entre 40 o 45 Jahr, mide 1.84 mi es el responsable por mantener a los compañeros del SUS de Equipo vivos. El Medic this armado con una "Pistola Médica", sea cual sea el cura del tanto a compañeros de Como SUS carga gradualmente la "supercarga"; al v cargarse, la pistola da Mejoras (Como invulnerabilidad temporal) para el Paciente y el Medic. El Medic is also Equipado con Una pistola de jeringas y Como un serrucho su arma cuerpo a cuerpo para atacar si la oleada s necesidad. 17 30 EL Tiene palomas Como mascotas, Una de las Cuales Se llama Arquímedes . *El francotirador (doblado por John Patrick Lowrie) Es Un australiano Alegre Que racionaliza su tipo de Trabajo, 36 Tiene Entre 35 o 36 años, mide 1,77 mi Equipado Con Un fusil de francotirador con puntero láser para Disparar una Los Enemigos Desde Lejos,: Además de ONU subfusil y Un kukri párrafo Cercano combate. 30 también se toma en serio su Trabajo Como VEMOS en el video Meet The francotirador. *La última clase de Apoyo es el inexpresivo francés de espionaje (también doblado por Dennis Bateman): Tiene Entre 35 o 36 años, Mide 1.80 mi: Además de la ONU revólver Como arma, El está equipado con Herramientas ocultas, Como un Dispositivo de invisiblidad, disfrazado de Como ONU reloj , la ONU zapador electrónico utilizado para sabotear y potencialmente Destruir las construcciones de Engineer Los enemigos, y Un Dispositivo oculto en su caja de Cigarrillos Que le permite disfrazarse de Como Otros Jugadores. El espía también PUEDE USAR su navaja de mariposa para apuñalar Enemigos en la espalda o el SUS Lados, Que Lo mata al instante. 30 El tráiler Conoce al Spy REVELA Que El Tiene una relacion amorosa con la Madre del explorador del equipo BLU, párr El Disgusto del Ultimo. Fuera de El Reparto director, heno ALGUNOS Personaje Más Allá De Las Clases jugables. ESTO INCLUYE Principalmente a la narradora (Doblada por Ellen McLain), Una narradora Nunca visto Que proporciona Información Sobre los Límites de Tiempo y Objetivos a los Jugadores, Y Sus asistente, la señorita Pauling (Doblada por Ashly Burch). DICHO reparto también ha Sido Expandido en Actualizaciones de subsecuentes de Halloween y adelante, Que INCLUYE un Merasmus, ONU mago malvado y loco, el Bombinonicon, y los hermanos Mann (todos Doblados por Nolan North ). Juego Competitivo [ editar ] Team Fortress 2 también es jugado de forma Competitiva , un Través de Múltiples ligas no Oficiales. La Liga Norteamericana ESEA respalda Una liga de paga de Team Fortress 2 , con 10.080 Dólares en premios para Los Mejores Equipos en 2012. 37 Adicionalmente, TF2 es jugado en ligas Múltiples free-to-play incluyendo UGC (Estados Gaming clanes) y ETF2L en Europa . 38 39 Team Fortress 2 Competitivo es jugado en su majority en uno de los dos Modos de juego: Highlander (Uno de Cada clase, 9 Jugadores por equipo) o 6v6 (2 exploradores, 2 soldados, 1 médico, y 1 demoman, aire Otras Clases Siendo Usadas en ciertas Situaciones). El juego de Mientras Competitivo formalizado es muy diferente del TF2 normal, offers Un ambiente Con Un Nivel Más Alto de Trabajo en Equipo Que en Servidores Públicos (también Conocidos Como "bares"). La Mayoría de los equipo de la ONU utilizan Programa de VOIP para ComunicaRSE, Y USAR Una Combinación de Estrategia, Comunicación y EL OBJETIVO de ganar Otros equipos contraindicaciones. Muchas ligas Competitivas TIENE UNA Listan de baneo de Objetos, una aleta de Acelerar la jugabilidad e impedir Estrategias pecado activo probar o no deseables de las partidas. El 29 de enero del 2016 Válvula CONFIRMO el inicio de la beta del Matchmaking Competitivo para Team Fortress 2. El anuncio se dio a conocer en los sub-foros de Reddit por Uno de los Desarrolladores. 40 Junto a DICHO Anuncio SE CREO UN Grupo de vapor con el objetivo m de debatir Acerca del Matchmarking y leer noticias de Como Arreglo de errores, el equilibrio en las clases y Posibles Mejoras. Para Participar En La beta es Necesario Estar suscribirse al grupo y Esperar Una Invitación. 41 El Modo Competitivo sí Volvió disponible para todos los Jugadores el 6 de julio del 2016 junto con la ACTUALIZACIÓN Conozca a su partido. 42 En La Página del evento en sí Explica Como Funciona DICHO Modo de juego: Todas las partidas hijo de 6v6 con Jugadores del Mismo Nivel y se contabilizará Cada victoria y derrota en la cual sea el rango del Jugador se verá afectado, por Tanto Habra Una penalización en Caso de Abandonar la Partida, Pero sí Dara la Posibilidad de reingresar a la partida en Caso de perder Conexión con this. Cabe Decir Que para Participar en el Modo Competitivo es Necesario Ser usuario premium de Team Fortress 2 y Tener Activado el Steam Guard. 43 Desarrollo [ editar ] Orígenes [ editar ] Team Fortress comenzo originalmente gratis Como un mod para Quake . El Desarrollo en '' Team Fortress 2'' habia Cambiado al motor GoldSrc en 1998 Despues De Que El Equipo de Desarrollo de Software Team Fortress-que consiste del baño Robin Walker y John Cook, Primero were CONTRATADOS Y Finalmente s empleados por Valve Corporation . 44 En El Momento de la Adquisición de la Producción de Team Fortress Software ha movido una ONU Nivel Superior y el juego FUE promovido un producto independiente de la ONU, Siendo vendido en tiendas; 44 y para marear a Los Fanáticos, se empezo un simple puerto Trabajar en la ONU del Juego Que Fue Lanzado en 1999 Como Team Fortress Classic de forma Gratuita. 45 Notablemente, '' Team Fortress Classic'' FUE construído en su totalidad DENTRO DEL publicamente disponible '' Half-Life '' Software Development Kit Como un example a la comunidad ya la industria de su flexibility. 46 Walker y Cook Han Sido fuertemente inflenciados Por Su restriccion contractual y Ahora Ellos trabajaban un Tiempo completo En sus Diseños, Que ESTABA Yendo Por una Rápida metamorfosis. Team Fortress 2 iba una ONU Ser moderno juego de guerra, con Una jerarquía de mando incluyendo un comandante de la ONU con Una vista de Águila del campo de batalla, paracaidistas SOBRE TERRITORIO Enemigo, el UNA RED DE COMUNICACIÓN POR Voz y Otras numerosas Innovaciones. 47 Desarrollo Temprano [ editar ] El Nuevo Diseño FUE revelado al Público en el E3 1999 , En Donde Ganó Varios premios incluyendo Mejor Juego en Línea y Mejor Juego de Acción. 48 En Este Tiempo Team Fortress 2 habia ganado ONU Subtítulo nuevo, Hermandad de armas , y los Resultados de Walker y Cook Trabajando en la válvula eran cada Vez Más evidentes. Varias Tecnologías Nuevas y sen precedentes en ESE Tiempo en el espectáculo: Varias tecnologías sin precedentes nuevas y en el momento en el espectáculo: animaciones Perfectamente mezcladas PARA UN movimento Más suave y realista ( paramétrica animación ), 49 y Una tecnologia de Intel Llamada malla de multiresolución 49 el cual sea reducir de forma dinámica el detalle de Los Elementos Que Aparecen en La Pantalla, ya Que se HACIA Más distante para Mejorar el Rendimiento 49 (Una técnica obsoleta por la disminución de los Costos de memoria; ACTUALMENTE SE utilizació Una técnica Conocida Como Nivel de detalle , EE.UU. Que Más memoria Pero Menos potencia de Procesamiento). No se dio la Fecha de Lanzamiento en la Exposición. A Mediados de 2000, Valve ANUNCIO Que El Desarrollo de Team Fortress 2 se habia retrasado por Segunda vez. 50 Ellos habian sido atribuído EL RETRASO por cambiarse por el motor interno de la ONU y Propietario Que hoy en día se conoce Como el motor Source . Fue Alrededor of this Tiempo en El que Todas las noticias se secaron y Team Fortress 2 Entro En un Plazo de Seis años de desarrollo silencioso. 51 Durante ESE Tiempo, del tanto era Walker Como Cocinar trabajaron en Otros Proyectos de Válvula-Walker El Líder del Proyecto de Half-Life 2: Episode One 52 y Cook, se convirtio En un Desarrollador de vapor 53 -levantando dudas si Team Fortress 2 Realmente era El Proyecto activo Que se ha descrito en Varias Ocasiones. Diseño definitiva [ editar ] El Próximo Desarrollo Público Importante se produjó en el Periodo Previo al Lanzamiento de Half-Life 2 del año 2004: Director El de Comercialización de la válvula Doug Lombardi Afirmo Que equipo Fotress 2 todavía ESTABA en Desarrollo Y Que LA INFORMACIÓN about EL IBA un salir DESPUÉS Lanzamiento del de Half-Life 2 . Esto No Sucedió; Ni Hubo noticias lanzadas Despues De Una alegación similares de Lombardi Durante Una entrevista anterior con RESPECTA un Half-Life 2: Episode One . 54 Antes del Lanzamiento de Episodio Dos '' Gabe Newell de Nuevo Afirmo Que las Noticias sobre ''Team Fortress 2 vendrían, y Team Fortress 2 FUE Presentado de nuevo en el evento EA Summer Showcase de julio de 2006. 7 Walker reveló en marzo de 2007 Que habia Válvula construído silenciosamente "probablemente tres o cuatro juegos Diferentes" antes de establecer su diseño final. 55 DEBIDO al largo ciclo de Desarrollo del Juego se mencionó el menudo un Junto a Duke Nukem Forever , Otro juego Muy anticipado Que habia Tenido Varios años de desarrollo y casas de cambio de motor de juego. 2 La versión beta del juego presentaba Seis mapas multijugador, de los Cuales tres contenían comentario opcional de los Desarrolladores del diseño del juego, de los Niveles y de los personajes, y Daba más información en La Historia Detrás del Desarrollo. 56 Team Fortress 2 no se intenta el Obtener el Enfoque gráfico realista USADO en Otros juegos de el motor Fuente de Como Half-Life 2 , Counter-Strike: Source y Day of Defeat: Source . Más bien, se utilizació ONU Enfoque Más estilizado, Como de dibujos animados "Muy influenciados por las ILUSTRACIONES Comerciales un Principios del Siglo XX" y FUE Logrado Con El USO Y Manipulación extensiva del sombreado de Phong . 8 57 El comentario en el juego sugiere Que parte de la Razón del Estilo caricaturesco era por la Dificultad de explicar los mapas y personajes en Términos Realistas. La Eliminación del Énfasis en Situaciones Realistas permite Que Estas Explicaciones sean esquivadas. 56 El juego Debutó con La Nueva Iluminación dinámica del motor Source , Tecnologías de sombreado y de Partículas, entre muchas de otras Características pecado anunciar, Junto a Half-Life 2: Episodio Dos . Team Fortress 2 también FUE El Primer juego en implementar Las Nuevas Funciones del animación facial 3 del motor Fuente. 58 El estilo de arte habia Sido Inspirado por JC Leyendecker , ademas de Dean Cornwell y Norman Rockwell . 1 Sus Estilos distintivos de fuertes siluetas y sombreado para Llamar la Atención a Detalles Específicos were adaptados una aleta de Hacer los Modelos Distintos, con el Enfoque de Hacer el equipo de los personajes, clase, y arma identificables facilmente reales. Las siluetas hijo y animación utilizadas para Hacer la clase de personaje Más aparente INCLUIDO Desde Lejos, y Un Esquema de colores Que llama La atención al área del pecho que hace? Enfoque al arma Elegida. 59 Las voces Seleccionadas párrafo Cada clase FUE BASADO es imaginarse Como la gente de Los Años Sesenta hubiesen ESPERADO Como sonarían, SEGÚN EL escritor Chet Faliszek . 60 El diseño de los mapas Tienen ONU fuerte el tema de genio malvado con Fortalezas espía arquetípicas, ocultas Dentro de Construcciones discretas cuentos de Como Almacenes Industriales y granjas para dar verosimilitud a SUS proximidades cercanas; Estas bases usualmente ESTÁN Separadas por espacio tematicamente neutro. Las bases esconden exageradas Armas cuentos súper Como cañones láser , ojivas nucleares , e instalaciones de lazamiento de Misiles , Haciendo el rol de Objetivos. Los mapas Tienen poco desorden Y estilizados Modelos visuales, casi IMPRESIONISTAS, para permitir una Los Enemigos Ser descubiertos facilmente. El Enfoque al diseño impresionista también Afecta a las texturas , que estan basados en fotos Que Son filtrados y mejorados a mano, dándoles Una direction calidad táctil y Dándole un Team Fortress 2 Distintivo su aspecto m. Las Bases ESTÁN diseñadas para Dejar Que los Jugadores Sepan INMEDIATAMENTE de Que Son equipo. Las bases Del ROJAS USAN Colores Cálidos, Materiales Naturales y Formas angulares, MIENTRAS Que las bases Del BLU Colores Fríos USAN, Materiales Industriales y Formas ortogonales . 59 Lanzamiento [ editar ] Durante la Conferencia de prensa de Electronic Arts de julio de 2006, de la válvula Revelo Que Team Fortress 2 se enviará Como un Componente multijugador de The Orange Box . Un TRALIER de la Conferencia Mostrando las nueve clases demostro por primera vez el Nuevo Estilo visual caprichoso del juego. El director general de la válvula Gabe Newell DIJO Que El objetivo m de la Compañía era de crear de "el mejor jugable y Más Atractivo videojuego multijugador BASADO en clases". 7 Una versión beta de Todo el juego FUE Lanzado en Steam el 17 de septiembre de 2007 para Clientes Que pre-compraron The Orange Box , Quienes activaron su cupón Negro Box , era Que incluido con la serie de Tarjetas gráficas ATI HD 2900XT, y párrafo Programa Cyber Café Miembros del Valve. 61 62 La beta continuo Hasta la versión final del juego. El juego FUE Lanzado el 10 de octubre de 2007, del tanto Como un producto independiente a través de Steam Como en tiendas de Como parte de la compilación The Orange Box , al precio de venta Recomendado de Cada plataforma de videojuegos .. The Orange Box también Contiene Half-Life 2 , Half-Life 2: Episode One , Half-Life 2: episodio Dos , y Portal . Válvula ofrecio The Orange Box Con Un descuento del Diez por Ciento párrafo Aquellos Que pre-compraron el juego un Través de vapor Antes del 10 de octubre, Asi Como la Oportunidad de Participar en la prueba beta. 63 Post-Lanzamiento [ editar ] Desde el Lanzamiento de Team Fortress 2 , Valve ha Lanzado Actualizaciones y parches contínuamente por vapor para Microsoft Windows, OS X y Linux; AUNQUE La Mayoría de los reseca hijo Usados para Mejorar la Fiabilidad del software o para Ajustar los Cambios En La jugabilidad, Varios parches fuerón utilizados párr introducir Nuevas caraterísticas Y Modos de Juego, Son y A Veces Asociados estafadores cómics Como materiales de marketing o vídeos ofrecidos en el sitio web del juego; Este Blog también es USADO para mantener una actualizados los Jugadores con el Desarrollo en curso de Team Fortress 2 . 64 Hasta julio de 2012, A Cada clase se le ha dado la ONU parche Dedicado Que offers Nuevas Armas, Objetos y Otros Cambios en la jugabilidad; ESTOS parches de Clases tipicamente incluia el vídeo de la ONU "Conoce al equipo" de Cada clase. 31 65 66 Otros reseca mayores incluyeron Nuevos Modos de juego incluyendo Carga Explosiva, 17 Carrera de vagonetas, 18 Modo Entrenamiento, 67 Highlander, 68 Modo Medieval, 69 y los Modos Mann contra Máquinas. 22 Parches Temáticos también han del liberados Sido, Como un mapa con temática de Halloween de aire Artículos Únicos Disponibles Sólo Durante la ONU período m Determinado cerca de la festividad. 70 Otras Nuevas Características han dado una los Jugadores la Capacidad de la elaboración de Nuevos Elementos en el juego, 71 intercambiar Objetos con Otros Jugadores, 72 comprar Artículos en el juego un Través De Fondón en Steam, 73 y GUARDAR y editar vídeos de repetición Que Ser pueden Publicados un YouTube . 74 Válvula ha Lanzado Herramientas Para permitir una los Usuarios Crear mapas, armas y Artículos cosméticos un Través de Un sitio de contribution; Los mas populares de Como hijo añadidos contenido oficial para el juego. 75 76 Este acercameinto ha CREADO posteriormente la base de de la Función de vapor taller del cliente. 77 78 En Una OCASION, Más De Cincuenta Usuarios de la comunidad de creación de Contenidos, Trabajo con válvula para Crear Una Actualización de contenido oficial en mayo de 2013, Con Todo el contenido Siendo Generado por ESTOS Jugadores. 79 Válvula INFORMO Que en junio de 2013, el Mas de 10 Millones de Dólares were dados un mas de 400 Miembros de la comunidad Que contribuyeron contenido al juego, incluyendo total de las Naciones Unidas de 250.000 Dólares Para Los Participantes del parche de mayo de 2013. 80 El Desarrollo del nuevo contenido se ha Confirmado para la Xbox 360, MIENTRAS Que El Desarrollo para la PlayStation 3 se considero "incierto" Válvula POR. 81 Sin embargo, la versión de Team Fortress 2 para la PS3 recibio Una ACTUALIZACIÓN Que reparaba algunos adj de los Problemas en el juego, Que van desde Problemas Gráficos Hasta Problemas en la conectividad en Línea; ACTUALIZACIÓN this FUE incluido En un parche Que también reparaba Problemas encontrados en Otros juegos de The Orange Box . 82 Las Actualizaciones Lanzada En La Pc y las planeadas para la ONU Lanzamiento tardío en la Xbox 360 Incluyó Nuevos mapas Oficiales y Modos de juego, Como Así AJUSTES una las clases y Nuevas Armas Que pueden Ser desbloqueados por el Sistema de Logros del juego. 83 Los Desarrolladores intentaron Negociar Con El Desarrollador La Xbox 360 Microsoft para Dejar los lanzamientos de Estas Actualizaciones en la consola de Como Gratuitos, 84 Pero Microsoft se nego y la válvula Anuncio Que iba a lanzar Paquetes De Actualizaciones Juntos para justificar el precio. 85 El 10 de junio de 2010, Team Fortress 2 FUE Lanzado para OS X , poco DESPUÉS del Lanzamiento de vapor para OS X. 67 El Lanzamiento FUE Mostrado en Modo De Una imagen parecida a Una publicidad del iPod, Mostrando Una silueta oscura del Pesada en ONU Claro fondo verde, con su Focata Siendo resaltado en su mano. 86 UNOS " auriculares ", Que pueden Ser Usados Cuando Se juega en OS X o en Ventanas adquiridos Una Vez, were dados a los Jugadores jugando el juego en OS X Antes del 14 de junio, 87 AUNQUE el Periodo Que Extendido Hasta el 16 de Agosto. 88 El 6 de noviembre de 2012, de la válvula Anúncio el Lanzamiento de Team Fortress 2 para Linux Como parte del Lanzamiento de la beta cerrada de vapor en la plataforma. 89 This versión inicial de vapor y Team Fortress 2 FUE Dirigido a Ubuntu con Soporte para Otras distribuciones previstas para el Futuro. Más tarde, el 20 de diciembre de 2012, se abrió la válvula el acceso a la beta, incluyendo Team Fortress 2 , para Todos los Usuarios de vapor sin la Necesidad de Esperar Para Una Invitación. 90 El 14 de febrero de 2013, de la válvula Anúncio el total de Lanzamiento del juego para Linux. From then Hasta el 1 de marzo, Cualquiera Que jugara el juego en Linux podrian Recibir ONU pingüino Tux de regalo, Que Puede Ser Equipado en el juego. Team Fortress 2 se Anúncio en marzo de 2013 en Ser El Primer juego es compatible con el Ser Oculus Rift , la ONU casco de Realidad Virtual para el consumidor.headset. Un parche se hará para el cliente para incluar ONU "Modo VR" Ser Que PUEDE USADO con el casco en any Servidor Público. 91 Economía [ editar ] El 17 de diciembre de 2011 El Sitio de Noticias Kotaku Reporto Que la Secretaría de Economía de compraventa de Team Fortress 2 se calculo en Tener un valor de Más de 50 Millones de Dólares. 92 Free-to-play [ editar ] El 23 de junio de 2011, Valve ANUNCIO Que Team Fortress 2 se convertiría en la ONU título free-to-play ; El juego básico podia Ser disfrutado de forma Gratuita, MIENTRAS Que Equipamiento Único, vestimenta del personaje, y Similares van a Estar Disponibles Como microtransacciones un Través de la tienda en el juego Vinculado Junto a vapor. 93 AUNQUE válvula continuaría agregando Elementos a la tienda para dar hoy toda el juego, Walker Afirmo Que continuarán ofreciendo Nuevas Características y Artículos de forma Gratuita. 93 Walker señaló Que un Través de Diversas promociones, Valve ha Tenido Que Comprender La Gran Variedad de Jugadores Que continuan en el juego, Y Que para el título multijugador, "Mientras Más Personas Juegan al juego, Más alto Será El Valor Que nos podemos deducir el juego para el cliente individual". 93 La decisión se produjó Una semana Despues De Que válvula introdujera Varios juegos de Terceros free-to-play al servicio de vapor, y comento una los periodistas Que Estaban Trabajando en su propio título free-to-play. 94 Despues de nueve meses del Cambio de Modelo, la válvula INFORMO Que los Ingresos de Team Fortress 2 ha aumentado Doce Veces desde el lugar de los antes visto previamente habian Del Cambio. 95 Periféricos compatibles [ editar ] : Además del juego ejecutándose en Varios Sistemas Operativos nativamente, y Ser uno de Los Pocos juegos free-to-play Que se ejecutan en Linux, Team Fortress 2 tambien es compatible con Una multitud de periféricos Como el Oculus Rift y el Razer Hydra , Lo Que Hace al juego Un buen candidato para ProBAR Nuevas formas de interactuar con la ONU juego de computadora. Comercialización [ editar ] Para promocionar el juego, Valve ha publicado Una serie de anuncios en video Titulado "Conoce al equipo" desde mayo de 2007. construído con el motor del juego y Modelos de los personajes Ligeramente Más detallados, la serie de vídeos cortos CONSTA Sobre personajes Individuales, Mostrando SUS Personalidades y Tácticas. Los vídeos hijo generalemente entremezclados con los clips del personaje en combate. Las Manera Que Estós presentados hijo, han variado drásticamente: La Primera Entrega, "Meet the Heavy", repre Una Entrevista con El Ruso Obsesionado estafadores Las Armas 33 MIENTRAS Que "Meet the Soldier" mostro al Soldado Dando Una lectura desinformada de Sun Tzu una Una Colección de cabezas decapitadas Como Si fueran reclutas novatos. 29 Los vídeos generalmente hijo Lanzados desde los Servicios de la válvula, AUNQUE Excepción notable en una, el video "Meet the Spy" fue Filtrado por Youtube Durante la Semana de la Actualización de francotirador / espía. 96 97 Los vídeos de "Conoce al equipo" ESTÁN basados en los guiones de audición Usados por los Actores de doblaje párrafo Cada clase; Los guiones de "Meet the Heavy" es Casi una copia del guion del pesado palabra por palabra. Videos más Reservas Recientes, Como "Meet the Sniper", contienen Más material original. 98 Los vídeos Usados fuerón por la válvula Para Ayudar a mejorar la Tecnología del juego, especificamente Mejorando las Animaciones faciales, Asi Como una fuente de Nuevos Elementos en la jugabilidad, cuentos Como el "Focata" del pesado o el "Fraskungfú" del francotirador. 98 El vídeo final en la serie, "Meet the Pyro", FUE Lanzado el 27 de junio de 2012. 99 100 Newell ha declarado Que Válvula this Usando los cortos Como un medio para EXPLORAR Las Posibilidades de largometrajes Hacer Ellos Mismos. Newell creyo Que Solamente los Desarrolladores de videojuegos Mismos tenian la Habilidad de las Traer contradictorios interesantes de un Un Juego Una película, y sugirió Que esta seria la unica Manera de Que se hiciera Una película Basada en Half-Life . 101 Un corto Titulado " Fecha de caducidad ", FUE Lanzado el 17 de junio de 2014. 102 Los cortos were Hechos Usando Source Filmmaker , Que Fue Lanzado oficialmente Como una beta abierta el 11 de julio de 2012. 103 En Recientes Actualizaciones mayores al juego, Valve ha presentado imagenes y cómics en Línea Que EXPANDE la historia ficticia del juego, Como parte de la expansión de la "propiedad cruzada de medios" según Newell. 104 En agosto de 2009, de la válvula Trajo a bordo al escritór de cómics Estadounidense Michael Avon Oeming para Enseñar una válvula "about Lo Que SIGNIFICA Tener un personaje y Hacer el Desarrollo del Carácter En un formato de cómic, como hacer la narración de cuentos" . 104 "Bala Perdida", la ONU cómic Asociado con la ACTUALIZACIÓN del Ingeniero, Establece La historia de RED Contra BLU A consecuencia de la última Voluntad y testamento de Zepheniah Mann en 1890, Forzando una SUS DOS enfrentados Hijos Blutarch y Redmond para competir del POR EL control de de las tierras de Zepheniah Entre Ellos; Ambos Diseñando Maneras de mantener su Mortality Hasta el Presente, esperando Sobrevivir MIENTRAS Que Fuerzas Separadas para arrebatar el control de de la tierra. 105 Este y Otros cómics también establecen Otros personajes de Fondo de Como Saxton Hale, el director general de Mann Co., La Compañía Que provides Las armas párrafo Los Dos Lados Y Que Fue heredado de uno de los ancestros de Hale por Zepheniah y La narradora, la Locutora del Juego, Que vigila TODO, Alienta el conficto Entre ROJO Y AZUL, Y Mantiene a Cada Lado de ganar. 106 Los cómics coleccionados were Publicados por Dark Horse Comics en la válvula Presenta: El Sacrificio y otras historias de vapor , la ONU volumen con Otros cómics CREADOS por la válvula para Portal 2 y Left 4 Dead , y Lanzado en noviembre de 2011. 107 Detalles acumulados en Actualizaciones del tanto en el juego Como en los Sitios de la válvula desde 2010 Hasta 2012 were parte de la ONU juego de realidad alternativa Que preceder el Modo Mann contra Máquinas, Que Fue revelado Como un juego cooperativo el 15 de agosto de 2012. 22 108 109 Válvula habia proporcionado de otras promociones para Atraer Jugadores al juego. La compañia ha Llevado a cabo a Hacer equipo Fotress 2 gratis los multas de semana. 110 A TRAVES DE UNA ACTUALIZACION Temprana, los sombreros y Los ACCESORIOS sí pueden change o para contactar con CUALQUIERA de las clases, Dando un personaje de Los Jugadores Una Cierta Capacidad para Personalizar el aspecto m de su. Nuevas armas were añadidas en Actualizaciones para permitirle al Jugador Elegir el Equipamiento Que mejor se ADAPTE un EL. Sombreros y armas pueden Ser obtenidos En un Sistema de obtencion aleatoria, por elaborar / Objetos intercambiar, S mediante promoción cruzada : sombreros y Armas de edición pre-Ordenar o ganar ONU limitada Han Sido premiado por logro en Otros Contenidos de vapor, la válvula del tanto from (Como Left 4 Dead 2 111 112 y Alienígena ) u otraos Juegos de Terceros Como Sam & Max: Playhouse del diablo , Worms: Reloaded , Killing Floor , o Poker Night at the Inventory (Que Cuenta con la clase pesada Como personaje). Segun Robin Walker, la válvula se habia introducido ESTOS sombreros ADICIONALES Como un medio indirecto para los Jugadores párrafo Mostrar el estado en el juego o su Afiliación con otra serie de videojuegos simplemente por la Apariencia visual. 113 El Pyro, Heavy, y Spy Rojos Funcionan Como solo un Personaje en el Lanzamiento de Sonic y All-Stars Racing Transformed en la PC. 114 La primera publicidad emitida en televisión del juego se estreno Durante El Primer episodio de la quinta temporada de The Venture Bros. en junio de 2013, constando de accesorios en el juego CREADOS con la ayuda de Adult Swim . 115 Recepción [ editar ] |- | |} Despues del lanzamiento, publicación de Team Fortress 2 recibio elogios de la Crítica, con puntajes promedio m de 92/100 y del 92,60%, en Metacritic y GameRankings respectivamente. 121 122 Muchos criticos alabaron El estilo caricaturesco, la Resultante alegre jugabilidad, 4 y El USO de Distintas Personalidades y apariencias para las clases impresionó una ONU Número de Críticos, con PC Gamer UK declarando Que "Hasta Ahora los juegos multijugador simplemente no Tenido Lo Han ". 5 De Manera similares, los Modos de juego were bien recibidos, GamePro describió las Situaciones de Como enfocándose "Solamente es sencilla Desvío", 123 MIENTRAS Que Varios Críticos habian elogiado una Válvula por el mapa "Hydro" Y Sus Intentos en crear de la ONU Modo de juego con Variedad en Cada mapa. 3 5 Elogios ADICIONALES FUE concedido por los Diseños de los Niveles, el equilibrio del juego y la promoción al Trabajo en Equipo. 124 '' Team Fortress 2'' ha Recibido Varios premios individually Por Su Modo multijugador 125 126 Y Su Estilo gráfico, 127 128 129 Así Como Haber Recibido premios algunos adj "juego del año" como parte de The Orange Box . 130 131 AUNQUE Team Fortress 2 FUE busque Recibido, Do Eliminación de granadas Específicas para Cada Clase, Una Característica de encarnaciones Previas del juego, FUE controvertido Entre los Críticos. IGN Expreso Cierta decepción ante ESTO, 3 MIENTRAS Que PC Gamer UK aprobo, indicando "Las granada Han Sido Completamente eliminadas - Gracias a Dios". 5 ALGUNAS criticas abarcaron Una serie de Problemas, cuentos de Como Falta de contenido, Como adicionales robots de 3 (AUNQUE válvula habia agregado bots En Una ACTUALIZACIÓN 132 ), Problemas con los Jugadores Encontrando su camino por La Falta de ONU minimapa , Y ALGUNAS CRITICAS SOBRE LA clase Medic al Ser muy pasivo y repetitivo por su naturaleza. 5 El Medic ha Sido from ENTONCES arreglado por válvula, Dándole Nuevas armas y Habilidades desbloqueables. Requisitos [ editar ] Sistema de Operación *Windows® 7 (32 y 64 bits) / Vista / XP / MAC *Velocidad Mínima del Procesador: 1,7 GHz *Velocidad Máxima del Procesador: 3.0 GHz o mas Memoria Física (RAM) *Mínimo: 1 GB o 2 GB (dependiendo de la Velocidad de Procesador) *Recomendado: 4 GB o 5 GB (dependiendo de la Velocidad de Procesador) Tarjeta de Vídeo *Mínimo: NVIDIA GeForce 8 o superior, o ATI X1600 o superior, *Recomendado: NVIDIA GeForce 8500 Series o superior, o ATI Radeon o superior, DDR2 o DDR3. Requisitos del Sistema MAC: *Mínimo: OS X versión 10.5.8 Leopard, Snow Leopard 10.6.3, 1 GB de RAM, NVIDIA GeForce 8 o superior, o ATI X1600 o superior, Ratón, Teclado, Conexión a Internet una Conexión *Mínimo: 128 Kbps o superior. (La Velocidad Mínima se ha Mantenido desde 2007, Pero con las Actualizaciones y mapas Más extensos y la Variación Masiva de Jugadores, se Recomienda jugar un 128Kbps Con Un total de 10 de una Jugadores Máximo 14) *Recomendado: 768Kbps o superiores (Recomendado para jugar en mapas extensos Con Un total de 15 de un máximo m 25 Jugadores; en Caso de superior, una Ilimitado Disponibilidad del Servidor)